


to rise from the ashes of a fallen empire

by Arachnophobia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, AkaKuro Week 2017, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emperor!Akashi, M/M, alpha!akashi, genghiskhan!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/pseuds/Arachnophobia
Summary: Seijuro wonders when escaping from the heinous clutches of his personal guard became a practiced habit. It doesn’t matter, he supposes, not when all that constitutes his thirteen year old mind is blue, blue, blue.In which Akashi is the Mongolian emperor and Kuroko is his unofficial concubine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> legend has it that if you publish your submission for akakuro week 2016 a year late akashikuroko @ tumblr dot com will crawl out of your mirror at night, shove the mirror up ur ass and give u a VErY STERN LOOK BECAUSE THATISNOTHOWTHISWORKSARACHNOPHOBIA
> 
> on a side note, feels good to be back after a year long hiatus. tho im a nobody so no one remembers me so like to all the new people heRLO i am a real life walking talking failed abortion 
> 
>  
> 
> tHIS WAS INSPIRED BY BONDMAIDEN who really insp'd me to begin to write like 3 yrs ago so i feel as if it was fitting to make a come back after a year of not writing with this, if it wasn't for bondmaiden i really would not have been writing akakuro fanfics, sO SORRY FOR bEING a SApPY nerd but bondmaiden has been such a huge inspo to me over the years but bondmaiden's internet ded now so ripperoni in pepperoni tvp
> 
> DEFINITELY DIDNT READ THIS BEFORE I DECIDED TO PUBLISH IT pLS EXCUSE THE ERRORS.

 

_Six_

  
“Be quiet or else they’ll find us!”

A six year old Seijuro conspiratorially whispers to a hysterically giggling Tetsuya. Neither of the two understand the provocative nature of their compromising position as Seijuro holds himself up on trembling arms and he struggles not to crush Tetsuya beneath his weight.

Seijuro waits, one, two, three minutes until he thinks his guards are gone before rolling over onto his side.

“I’m sorry Akashi kun, your bangs were tickling my face.” Tetsuya mumbles as he sedately stares at Seijuro, bloodied red clashing with lavender blue; that’s just how different they are.

Tetsuya, Tetsuya, _Tetsuya_. Tetsuya is a gentle breeze on a hot summer day; Tetsuya is the pounding of a mother’s heart; Tetsuya is warm milk on a sleepless winter night.

But more importantly, Tetsuya is Seijuro’s Tetsuya.

“It’s okay; I don’t think they heard us.” Seijuro ruffles the boy’s hair and flashes him a smile reserved for him and him alone.

“Hmm, what does His Majesty want to play today?”

Seijuro sits up and crosses his arms over his chest, “I told you not to call me that when we’re alone,” The young Emperor looks away and huffs; desperately trying to conceal the satisfied grin that splits his face in two, “To make up for it you’re going to have to call me by my given name for the rest of your life.”

Even as the son of the finance minister, calling the Emperor by his given name is unheard of and Seijuro can see the hesitance on Tetsuya’s face, as if he thinks he’s not good enough.

It’s something Seijuro hates.

“Go on, say it. I won’t get mad Tetsuya. I won’t ever get mad at you.” Seijuro squeezes Tetsuya’s calla lily white hands and smiles.

“Never?” Kuroko looks up at him through heavy blue eyelashes and Seijuro feels, not for the first time, something warm, something unusual, something fuzzy, in his chest.

“Never,” Seijuro confirms, “Not as long as I live.”

They’ve already escaped from the clutches of their personal guards, and flower petals gently falls from the blossoming trees, dusting their shoulders with an array of colors, so what more stands in their way? They’ve only a limited amount of time together, so they absolutely must hurry.

 “What game do you want to play today, Seijuro?” Tetsuya laughs, and the feeling in Seijuro’s chest multiplies by tenfold and he thinks that he is, most definitely, going to explode.

“Let’s play house,” Seijuro grins, “I’ll be the daddy and Tetsuya can be the mommy.”

//

Thirteen

Seijuro wonders when escaping from the heinous clutches of his personal guard became a practiced habit. It doesn’t matter, he supposes, not when all that constitutes his thirteen year old mind is blue, blue, blue.

Sometimes he meets Tetsuya at their rendezvous point; sometimes Tetsuya partakes in the perilous activity of out witting the servants with him.

Seijuro doesn’t care how, as long as he gets to see Tetsuya’s face every now and again.

“Congratulations on your coming of age, Seijuro. I wish I could attend the ceremony.” Tetsuya tells him on a summer day, smiling brightly at him as he intertwines their fingers.

Doesn’t Seijuro know? Only Alpha, Betas and Omegas can attend coming of age ceremonies.

Seijuro knows it too well; he knows it too well because of the disgusting privileged alpha blood that courses through his veins.

Seijuro knows it because Kuroko comes from a line of betas.

Seijuro knows it because the Emperor cannot be with someone who cannot produce heirs to the throne.

It’s an Alpha Omega world and if Tetsuya cannot hate it, Seijuro will hate it for him.

“Thank you, Tetsuya. The ceremony and after party will be very boring without you, I might just die.”  Seijuro tightens his hold on Tetsuya’s hand as he begins to lead him through his garden.

“I’m sure that you will make it through the night perfectly fine.” The blueberry blue robes swaddling Tetsuya’s body drags along the floor as he allows Seijuro to lead him.

Seijuro doesn’t particularly know where he’s dragging Tetsuya off to, but when they begin to near a bush of flowering hydrangeas, he picks one and gets down on his left knee.

Seijuro doesn’t know what he’s doing, and neither does Tetsuya, but that’s okay. His lips curl up into a smile as he takes Tetsuya’s hand in his and kisses it. Tetsuya’s laugh is enough to wash the devil’s sins away.

“Will you be my Empress, Tetsuya?” Seijuro smiles so widely it hurts his cheeks.   

“Of course I will, Bakashi-kun.”  And just like that, there are no ABO titles separating them, no dictating ministers, no flighty concubines fighting for Seijuro’s heart, there is just Seijuro and Tetsuya.

And that’s all that matters.

//

Seventeen

Seijuro sighs, gaseous exhaustion escaping his lips.

The whole calligraphy thing is a lot harder than his teacher makes it out to be.

“Emperors don’t slouch Seijuro.” Seijuro didn’t hear the door open.

“And visitors knock, Tetsuya.” Tetsuya huffs, and out of his lips slithers a snappy remark:

“Is that all I am to you now? A visitor?”

He knows that Tetsuya doesn’t mean it, the words are meant to scare rather than to scar; however, they slap Seijuro across his face, leaving in their wake a scorching red mark. 

“Perhaps,” He shakes it off, as if he doesn’t care, but Tetsuya always sees right through him, always, “You’ve been very busy as of recently, I feel neglected.” 

Seijuro jokes, he _jokes_. Because it’s all a joke; just a playful banter between two childhood friends who didn’t understand what love was when they confessed to each other, their large eyes glossy with unshed tears and their tiny little hearts ready to burst out of their chests .

“Hhm? Is that sarcasm I hear?” There’s a mocking lilt to Tetsuya’s voice and before Seijuro can even _think_ , before he can reprimand himself as if he’s some kind of hormonal dog _/No Seijuro, Stop Seijuro,_ / he pulls Tetsuya into his lap and everything goes downhill from there.

“I assure you Tetsuya,” He whispers into his ear, his breathe hot and wet, “I’m being completely serious.”

Seijuro loves it. He loves it how Tetsuya’s calm and composed demeanor shudders and shakes beneath his touch. He loves it how red blooms across his face and laces itself all the way up to his ears. He loves it how Tetsuya’s skin is so sickly pale, how his cheeks are always tinted scarlet, as if it’s nature’s way of claiming him for Seijuro. But most of all, he loves seeing just how _submissive_ Tetsuya gets in the presence of an intimidating alpha, as if he’s a pliant omega, but Seijuro can only dream.   

He’s only able to touch Tetsuya like this in his wildest fantasies. He’s more than playing with fire; he’s _fucking_ fire and in the end his dick is going to get burnt. 

“ _Seijuro_.” Tetsuya _whimpers,_ actually _whimpers_ , and Seijuro _growls_ , _actually_ growls.

Like the hormonal dog he is.

He licks Tetsuya’s neck and he can already smell how aroused Tetsuya is. Seijuro takes his sweet time deciding where to mark; if he’s going to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit of Eden, it sure as hell is going to be a big one.

Forget the bite; he is going to _devour_ it.

Seijuro settles his lips onto a particularly juicy looking strip of flesh and sucks and bites and nibbles until the skin is almost purple.

“Stop.” Is what Tetsuya says but his body begs for more.

So Seijuro gives it to him.

He palms Tetsuya’s cock through the soft fabric of his kimono while his other hand rubs his nipple. Tetsuya leans his head on Seijuro’s shoulder and gasps for air, as if he’s drowning and only Seijuro can save him.

“I’m leaving Japan.” He blurts out and Seijuro stops like a deer caught in headlights.

He should go see the doctor and have him check his ears, Seijuro thinks, because he’s sure he terribly misheard Tetsuya.

Tetsuya must’ve picked up on his sudden hearing problem because he looks Seijuro in the eyes and repeats himself, “For two years. I’m going to America to study Western Literature for a year and then to Roam to study Philosophy.”

Ah.

So he heard correctly.

Seijuro retreats back into himself as he tries to place the emotions he’s experiencing.

Anger. 

It drowns him lake a tsunami, washing away all rational thoughts and leaving behind in its wake a raw, bleeding mess.

He’s livid. He’s livid because Tetsuya had the audacity to make Seijuro trust him. He’s livid because Tetsuya had the audacity to be friends with him. He’s livid because Tetsuya had the audacity to capture his frigid heart. And now he crushes everything Seijuro holds dear beneath his feet and for what? To further his education? He doesn’t need to leave Japan to do that. He doesn’t need to leave Seijuro to do that.

Seijuro feels himself snap in two like a flimsy stick.

“Get out.” He spits the words at Tetsuya with such vehemence that it surprises even himself. 

“Seijuro Iー”  

“Now.”

//

Eighteen

Seijuro deals with Tetusya’s departure like an adult and continues with is imperial duties.

He doesn’t need it. Doesn’t need him. Doesn’t need Tetsuya. Doesn’t need a friend. A _friend_? What for? Seijuro’s the emperor of Japan, he has an empire of _friends_ to choose from. Has a harem of _omega_ s to choose from. A beta, a _beta_ was what Tetsuya was, blighted, _useless_ and sterile.

Life continues.

Seijuro makes the first order of business to remove the education minister, he doesn’t need any reminders of his shortcomings. Instead, he focuses his efforts onto his army; Seijuro will build a new empire from the ground up. The clouds in the heavens will _bow_ to kiss his feet. The seeds from the earth will sprout to lick the souls of his shoe. The words that spill from his lips shall become _law_ , and law shall preside over every man, woman and child.

Seijuro doesn’t need Tetsuya.

All he needs is himself.

//

Twenty four

“If I wear that, then you have to wear this, O Wise One,” Chihiro points to his own omegan styled kimono, cocking his eyebrows, as if Seijuro’s entire existence is a very, very, _very_ unfortunate annoyance to him.

“You will wear what I deem appropriate Chihiro.”

Chihiro gives him a sour look and although he does not say it out loud, Seijuro knows that he’s mocking his words in a high pitched, squeaky voice inside of his head.

Seijuro should have him trampled over with horses, should have his tongue cut out, he should use him as a human shield when the Xi Xia dynasty inevitable decides to have yet _another_ rebellion.

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t because Chihiro pushes, but never enough. Pushes the limits and tests Seijuro’s patience, tests his _humanity_ , but never pushes enough. At least not to have his tongue cut off, no, a few teeth pulled out, _yes_ , trampled over by one horse, yes, but no more than one.

After all, Seijuro has matured into a sagacious ruler. What would his people think if he were to have an omega killed? Even one as mediocre looking and as vile as Chihiro.

Chihiro sits up, leers at Seijuro, “I know what you’re trying to do, _Your Gracious Highness_.”

Seijuro doesn’t even bother to look up from his scroll, “And what do you think that might be, Chihiro?”

“You’re trying to get me to look like that boy.” Its only then does Seijuro look up from his scroll to meet Chihiro’s eyes. Chihiro smiles, sly and knowing.

“We are to be married Chihiro, and you are intended to look like no one but yourself.” Seijuro doesn’t fall for the bait Chihiro dangles in front of his face, like a babe playing with a lion thinking it’s a house cat, Chihiro has a penchant for trying to invoke the anger in Seijuro that he cannot handle.   

Seijuro watches as Chihiro’s ripe smile falls, rottens into a scowl before shriveling up completely, leaving his face blank and unreadable.

He sinks his nose back into his book and will likely ignore Seijuro for the rest of the day.

//

Twenty five.

The Xi Xia dynasty rebels.

Again.

It was the first dynasty Seijuro had conquered during his campaign after he had untied a series of nomadic tribes scattered about Mongolia.

Seijuro sends a portion of his army to Xi Xia, kill the unskilled workers, keep the skilled, kill the aristocracy. Omegas were rare, and Seijuro has no use for them, cares not for his harem—at least not now that he was getting married—but omegas were generally kept in his harem, if not to service him, to service his soldiers.   

After the pacification of Xi Xia, soldiers come barging into Seijuro’s council room with the spoils of the war; the omegas.

Seijuro cares not for them, he gives most of them to the warriors who have served him well, not as whores, no, but as wives and husbands.

The last omega presented to Seijuro is notably dirtier than the rest, his hair covered in so much mud no colour peeks through. Mud is caked onto his skin, it cracks in places like dirt over a diamond, reveling beautiful, smooth, pale skin.

Its only when the omega looks up, right into Seijuro’s eyes, an act punishable by _death,_ does a fierce vivid blue clash with bloodied red.

Seijuro beholds before him an omega so beautiful, so stunning, it smacks him across the face, it pulls his heart into his throat, fills his stomach with butterflies and washes over his mind with a myriad of emotions.  

“Tetsuya.”  


	2. owo what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi reunites with Kuroko Ft Aomine and The Kuroko Tetsuya Fan Club, also porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fact #1: akashikuroko @ tumblr dot com is actually a soulless, all powerful, immortal entity who is to be feared and worshiped from a distance. 
> 
> fact #6: All of the eRRORs and wHAURT not in this are all my fault pls stone me to death and end my suffering. its all ogre now. 
> 
> Fact#2: i know i promised this WOULD BE EARLIER BUT I PROCRASTINATE 24 HRS A DAY 365 DAYS A YEAR SOMBODY PLS KicK MY ASS
> 
> Fact#3: this is my submission for akakuro week 2017 *akashikuroko @ tumblr dot com yelling at me in the background*

 

 

For the first time in his life, Seijuro does not know what to do. 

 

Seijuro has always been in control of his actions, has always been at the top of the pecking order, always knew that his word was law and law was his word. 

 

But this. 

 

_ This _ . 

 

This, he has no control over. No control over Tetsuya. No control over the way his heart leaps out of his chest at the intensity of Tetsuya’s glare. No control over the way silence seems to settle over the entire council room, washes over them like a tsunami, suffocating them with an unfamiliar awkwardness. 

 

Because really, what is Seijuro to do? 

 

_ What?  _   
  


Seijuro himself doesn’t know. For the first time in his life he  _ doesn’t know _ . 

 

And it infuriates him. 

 

On some base level, on some absolutely  _ disgusting _ animal-like level inside of Seijuro’s head that always seems to act up whenever Tetsuya is around, Seijuro finds immense pleasure in their positions. Seijuro sitting high on his throne, and Tetsuya at his feet. He thinks that he should spread his legs, make Tetsuya crawl in between them, suck his cock and beg for his forgiveness. He should ensure that everyone here knows that he is Tetsuya’s alpha, that Tetsuya is his and his alone.   

 

“Feed him, bathe him and clothe him. I want a medical exam done to ensure that his virginity is intact. I won’t have a harlot as a consort. Ensure that he is in my chamber by the time I am ready to retire.”

 

At this, Seijuro’s advisers, his concubines, his soldiers, and to some degree Seijuro  _ himself, _ begin to murmur amongst themselves because doesn’t the emperor know? He already has a consort, surely he can mean to take the boy as a second wife. 

 

Seijuro doesn’t. 

 

He means to take Tetsuya as his consort. As his  _ only _ consort. 

 

Seijuro may have been foolish in the past but he is no fool. 

 

He won’t let Tetsuya get away this time. 

//

 

“Akashi-kun was always quite cruel.” 

 

Is the first thing Tetsuya says to Seijuro after being separated for years. He’s on Seijuro's bed, a translucent robe barely clinging to his shoulders, clawing up his arms like vines on a castle wall, flowers white scattered about in his hair and around the bed representing fertility, virginity,  _ purity _ ; the maids did a good job with him. 

 

Like a phoenix rising from the ashes of its former body, Tetsuya seems to have a sort of maturity to him that he lacked when he left Seijuro, he seems more sagacious, more scholarly, more  _ beautiful _ . 

 

Seijuro scoffs, as if Tetsuya could get anymore beautiful, he was already beautiful to begin with,  _ after all _ , he’s  _ Seijuro's _ , and Seijuro only owns beautiful things. 

 

“I will not be something for you to own Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya says quietly, sternly, steely determination burning in his blue eyes--they almost glow in the dimness of Seijuro’s chambers. 

 

“Is that why you felt it necessary to  _ lie _ to me, Tetsuya? So that I wouldn’t make you my omega?  _ Don’t make me laugh _ .” 

 

“I was going to tell you--” 

 

“ _ When _ ,” Seijuro seeths, anger rising like bile, “ _ Before _ or  _ after _ you left me?” 

 

“I never left you Akashi-kun, I wouldn’t. You know that.  _ You _ were the one that acted irrationally,  _ you _ were the one that left  _ me _ .” 

 

Seijuro walks towards the bed, and Tetsuya moves to the foot of it, to get closer, closer after all the years of being apart. Seijuro cups Tetsuyas face, and he feels his heart quiver in his chest. He doesn’t know what to do with these emotions. There is no scroll for this, no sword to slay his hammering heart, no laws he can set in place to oppress his feelings into silence. 

 

It terrierfies him. 

 

That such a little, small omega boy, with no combat training, no bows and arrows, no sword, no shield, can single handedly  _ tear _ apart Seijuro’s life to such an extent. 

 

Seijuro sees them before he feels them, sees little droplets of water dotting Tetsuya’s face. For a moment, he thinks it's strange, then he thinks that maybe Tetsuya’s crying, but then he realizes it's him, he’s the one crying, those tears, they’re coming from him. 

 

Tetsuya’s hand comes up to brush them away from Seijuro’s face, spider lily red clashing with lavender blue, _because that's just how_ _similar they are._

 

“I could never send you away Tetsuya. I couldn’t bare to watch you go. I  _ loved _ you. I _ love _ you.” 

 

When Seijuro kisses Tetsuya, it's enough to wash the devil’s sins away. 

 

There’s something about the way Tetsuya’s spit slick lips slide against his, something about the way his cherry pink tongue bumps against Seijuro’s that feel so right. It feels like yes, yes this was meant to be. 

 

It feels as if all of the burdens of Seijuro’s childhood, of being forced to govern a country, of being forced to kill and conquer, of being forced to watch the love of his life walk away from him, they all wash away with the taste of Tetsuya on his tongue. 

 

Seijuro licks a path down the soft, pale column of Tetsuya’s neck, and a path of love bites and bruises bloom in his wake like roses in the spring. 

 

He takes his time, savouring every bit of Tetsuya’s skin, sucking, biting, bruising. Tetsuya whispers Seijuro’s name on his lips like a prayer, as if he’s burning in the pits of hell, beelzebub has enslaved him and only Seijuro can save him. 

 

Seijuro licks over Tetsuya’s budding nipple, a light dusky pink, he flicks his tongue over it, rolls it between his teeth, bites down on it and Tetsuya arches into his touch. 

 

“I always knew you’d make a good omega Tetsuya. You’re so responsive. You look ready to come from just having your nipples played with. So sensitive.” 

 

Tetsuya moans beneath him, delirious with pleasure, if anything, he looks a bit embarrassed, because of course, why wouldn't he be? He’s never been touched like this before. 

 

Thinking about it makes Seijuro growl,  _ again _ , like an  _ animal _ . 

 

It's like his brain has a  _ switch _ that always turns off when ever Tetsuya is around him. 

 

Seijuro sinks his fingers lower, lower, _ lower _ . Skirts his fingers over Tetsuya’s little tummy, his cute little omegan cock, past his balls, until finally, _ finally, _ he reaches where Tetsuya is wet, dripping with arousal, ready to be mounted by an alpha, ready to be mounted by Seijuro. 

 

Seijuro circles the outer ring of Tetsuya’s asshole, “If you want me to stop, tell me now.” 

 

“I don’t, Seijuro, it feels so good. God, don’t stop.” Tetsuya whimpers, rolling his hips down, trying to get Seijuro’s fingers inside.

 

Who is Seijuro to deny Tetsuya what he wants?

 

He sinks his finger into Tetsuya’s ass, and the tight, wet heat that encases his finger sends shivers of arousal straight to Seijuro’s dick. He almost salivates, imagining what it would feel like around his cock. 

 

And Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya unravels beneath him like a budding rose, a blooming garden of flowers all ripe for the picking. 

 

Seijuro sinks in another finger, and then another, and Tetsuya’s entire being quakes, erupts in a volcano of moans and he cries out for god, for Seijuro. 

 

Just as he should. 

 

When Seijuro enters him, his thick cock breeching Tetsuya’s small quivering hole, it feels right, it satisfies him on a spiritual level, soothes his aching soul like an ointment extracted from golden frost-bitten flowers. 

 

Seijuro takes his time fucking into Tetsuya. At one point he stops just to admire the way Tetsuya’s hair has splayed out onto the headrest, forming a halo of irises and morning glories, scattered about the stark white of Seijuro’s pillows. 

 

All the gold in the world could not make up Tetsuya’s worth. 

 

Tetsuya’s aching cunt clamps around his cock, milks the orgasm out of him, and Seijuro’s knot locks them together finally. 

 

When Tetsuya comes, it’s on his knot, as it should be, and he tries to muffle his moan, quiet little thing that he is, but Seijuro takes his hand away from his mouth, pins the both of them above his head, shoots Tetsuya the wickedest smile, “Why, Tetsuya, you’re all bark and no bite.” 

 

Tetsuya levels him an unimpressed look, clams down around his cock and Seijuro, if not for the first time, sees god. 

 

// 

 

This time, when Seijuro leads Tetsuya through the royal gardens, he knows what he’s doing, but Tetsuya doesn’t. And that’s okay. 

 

The cherry blossom trees are in full bloom around this time of year, and flower petals dust Tetsuya’s hair. He looks like a dream. 

 

As they come to a stop near a bush of hydrangeas, Tetsuya’s eyes, ever blue, ever clever, dawn with realization. He rolls his eyes and smiles, “Seijuro you can’t be serious.” 

 

“Are you questioning the Emperor's intentions, Tetsuya? Such a shame, I’ll have you jailed immediately then.” Seijuro jokes, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

This time, instead of a hydrangea, Seijuro pulls out a ring and gets down on one knee. 

His lips curl up into a smile as he takes Tetsuya’s hand in his and kisses it. Tetsuya’s laugh is enough to wash Seijuro’s sins away.

“Will you be my Empress, Tetsuya?” Seijuro smiles so widely it hurts his cheeks.   

“Of course I will, Bakashi-kun.”  And just like that, there’s nothing separating them anymore, and there never will be, in this moment Seijuro is just Seijuro, and Tetsuya is just Tetsuya. 

And that’s all that matters. 

// 

OMAKE : 

To say that Aomine is done with this shit doesn't even describe how done with this shit Aomine is. 

Leave it to Akashi and Kuroko, t _ hose two little fuckers _ , to go missing on their wedding day. 

Aomine doesn’t mind it on a  _ normal _ day; less work for him, but today half of the entire kingdom is waiting for them and Aomine wants to  _ die _ . 

He get so many nasty glares from little old ladies, as if he’s the one responsible for Akashi Seijuro, Satan’s actual, real life,  _ unborn fetus _ , going missing on his wedding day. As if he’s the one that took Kuroko, kidnapped him, and threw him in his Evil Sex Chamber Of Death ™ . 

Aomine knows exactly where they are, because who  _ doesn’t _ , they don’t even try to hide their public indecency anymore. 

So when Aomine goes into the royal gardens, he promptly  _ turns the fuck around _ , and walks right back out because Akashi has his dick buried three meters deep into Kuroko’s ass. 

On his way out, he sees Kise and Momoi doing, well,  _ Kise and Momoi things _ . 

Aomine really doesn’t want to know, _ he really doesn’t _ , but the two of them are holding a small potted plant in their hands, standing a couple of feet away from Akashi and Kuroko, as if a sapling three centimeters tall is going to hide them.

Aomine doesn’t breathe a single  _ word _ , but Kise puts his fingers to his lips, and Momoi watches him in the eyes and slowly drags her finger across her neck and then Kise makes finger guns and shoots them at him. 

Aomine makes his way to the garrison to find a sword to end his life so that he can finally be free of everyone’s bullshit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kUDOS AND EVERYTHING INBETWEEEEN ARE ALLLLLWAYSS APPRECIATED UWUW
> 
> remember kiddos that u a boss ass bitch and if anybody tries to tell u ur not a boss ass bitch shank them with the straw from a capri sun cause aint nOBODY can tell u notHIN' 
> 
> (also shoutout to Dad who commented on the first chapter of this trash pile and made me feel extra UwU inside, shoutout to the entire satanic knb discord chat)
> 
> goodday, remember to drink lots o water and all that good shit


End file.
